


Sorry I Haven't Posted in Months

by technicallywritingdreamer



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Basement Blooms--AU, Bit sappy, M/M, Short, Unedited and unplaced in narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicallywritingdreamer/pseuds/technicallywritingdreamer
Summary: Eddie wakes up Waylon tries to be nice, no real plot or relevance.





	Sorry I Haven't Posted in Months

**Author's Note:**

> Still kinda stuck on overall plot, so here's a jump ahead to where things are kinda happy and settled to see if I can jump my brain back into Outlast Weddie gear.

Eddie grunted as the light hit his face and turned over in bed. It had been a rough night and he could use a nice morning in. His arm flopped out reflexively and he sighed as the sun warmed his back; it took a few seconds to process something was missing.

“Darling?” He stretched his arm out, making a sweeping gesture before hesitantly opening his eyes. Waylon wasn’t in the room and the clock only read seven. Waylon was never up this early, much less up before Eddie. The bathroom door was open and the lights were off, so he had left the room entirely. “Darling?” He called louder.

“Ah! One moment, don’t get out of bed, I’ll be right there.” Eddie immediately relaxed, slumping back into the pillows. There was the clatter of iron hitting the stovetop and a slight sizzling noise, so Waylon must be in the kitchen—safe and home and still with him. He closed his eyes in relief. The sun felt marvelous on his chilled skin and Waylon’s cologne hung around the pillows. I’ll just rest my eyes until he comes back…

\---

“Eddie? C’mon, old man, I really worked hard on this.” Fingers ran through his hair, countering any urgency the voice had. “I can hear you purring, weirdo. Come on and wake up so I can be all romantic for you.” Waylon’s never romantic. Dream? He felt air brush his ear as Waylon scoffed. “I heard that, bastard. I can too be romantic, so hurry up before I decide to eat this all myself.” That sounded more like Waylon.

Eddie peeked one eye open and saw Waylon looking fond and disheveled. “Ah, caught you. All the way, Eddie, before it gets cold.” Eddie let out a hum, stretching out like a satisfied cat before sitting up and looking at his partner.

“Mmm, morning, love.” Eddie brushed a chaste kiss on Waylon’s cheek and felt something prod his side. Looking down, it was a tray filled with lumpy pancakes and bowls of syrup and fruit. There was a glass of milk that had sloshed a bit and left a ring in the upper corner, so Eddie carefully took the tray to balance it. He frowned a moment, trying to place the occasion.

“Surprise! I made you breakfast in bed.” Waylon was beaming and Eddie noticed a smear of batter across his nose. “You do this junk for me all the time so I figured I’d get a one-up on you this time.”

“It’s not either of our birthdays…our anniversary is next month…did you do something wrong?” Eddie squinted suspiciously at Waylon, who put on offended airs.

“Dude, I’m trying to be sappy, let me be mushy.” Waylon pouted and Eddie’s heart clenched. He leaned in for another kiss, cutting off the next wave of sulking.

“Thank you, dearest. Cooking all this and dealing with all the dishes is quite a feat.” Waylon froze up a bit but Eddie ignored it to start eating. The pancakes were a bit chewy in spots, but they were still fluffy and he hadn’t managed to singe them.

“Yes. Dishes, which I have totally done after cooking. Totally. Enjoy breakfast in bed, not leaving this spot, until I go and….do something.” Waylon jumped up and dashed back out the door, and it wasn’t long before Eddie heard water running and the artist hissing curses. He chuckled, resolving to go clean up after Waylon went to work.


End file.
